Older Brother to Haruno Sakura
by Money-My Life
Summary: Being reincarnated into the older brother of Haruno Sakura wasn't what she had expected after she died, not to mention that it is an AU world. Not good at all. SI Self-Insert OC. Slight AU
1. A New Life in a fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, except my OC**

* * *

It had been a normal mornings, a repetition of my everyday life. I would always wake up before the sun even rise to get to school, which is at least an hour ride on the bus.

Glancing at my small apartment, I felt a strange sensation, as if something bad would happen away the feeling, I decided to just daydream to pass time as I waited for the bus to some time, I began to feel nervous, the bus is usually on time but today, it was late; a word that I don't think that it existed in the driver's vocabulary. I smiled at that thought.

Then a kitten came in front of me, it is a white furry little thing, with its beautiful sky-coloured eyes, I doubt that it was a stray kitten, as the fur is very giving me a second glance, it walked to the road.

But at that moment, the sound of the engine of a vehicle sounded at the corner, the poor kitten was just staring at the I knew it, my body acted on my own and I ran. I grabbed the kitten as the bus crashed into last I remembered was looking at the kitten and my corpse. Blood pooled around us.

Then my sight dimmed and I welcomed the darkness

* * *

When I came to, I was in a white room. What it seemed like anyway, I couldn't see anything in a distance, nothing was there except me, only pure white.

"...the afterlife...?" I whispered, looking around but there were nothing to look at, since everywhere I look, there was only white.

"_Not exactly the afterlife." _A voice resounded around the room, like it was spoken in different directions at the same time.

"Wha...who, where am I?" I tried to find the source of the voice. Keyword: tried.

"_You are in the space between the heaven and hell, the place where we decide where you would reincarnate into~"_ the voice giggled.

"Reincarnation? Do you actually think that I would believe such thing?" I asked.

"_Yes, but you have no choice. I am just here to evaluate you, to see which character fits you the most and I have decided_." The voice said, "_I_ _decided that_…you _shall be an OC_!"

"Wha-What do you mean by OC, I am going to reincarnate in a...a...fan-fanfiction?!" I yelled, incredulous.

"Isn't I in the place between Heaven and Hell or something?!" I said.

"_Just kidding, you are now in my fanfiction and I can do whatever I want with you as I please~"_ The voice giggled again.

"You!" I was cut off when the voice interrupted me, "_Oh yes, that's great! If I add this then...yes! Okay_, _from now on, you shall be Kanda Soba Hello Kitty Fluffy Mint Candy_~" The voice laughed.

My reaction? I chocked.

"No! I will not be called by that ridiculous name!" I hissed.

"_Haha~ I am just joking, I am not that sadistic alright? You shall be...Haruno Kano, brother to Haruno Sakura and..."_

"NO! I-I am a girl! A GIRL!" I screamed at nowhere.

"_So?_" It asked, sounding innocent but it is definitely mocking me.

"Like I said, I am a girl, and who I am going to reincarnate into is a boy! The opposite of my gender! Besides, I am not going to have that ridiculous pink hair!" I growled.

"_Hmph, I don't care, you are just going to live with it. And don't worry, since I am feeling nice today, you will have...white hair~"_ the voice giggled again.

"WHITE HAIR?! That is even worse than pink!" I yelled.

"_Or do you want pink hair?"_ I could almost feel The Voice smirking.

"Okay, fine...I choose white hair. Happy?" I grumbled.

"_Very, where did I stop? Oh there! Like I said, you will become Haruno Kano, older brother to Haruno Sakura, you have a water affinity and you shall specialize in...? I don't know...Hey, Lin! What should my OC specialize in?"_ The Voice yelled to, most likely its partner.

"I don't know either, why don't you just decide it later?" Lin said, her voice unlike The Voice's, is electronic, like...like a program?

"_Okay then~"_ The Voice sighed.

"_Now you hear her, I will decide on your speciality later. Now off you go."_A dark portal appeared behind my and sucked me in, but before that, I heard The Voice say, "_Oh, and the world you are going to is an AU!_"

I wanted to scream at it, oh so much, and maybe give it several slaps.

I don't like the feeling of being controlled...

* * *

**A/N: Please review on this chapter, I would help me a lot by pointing out my mistakes, I don't mind critics, just as long as they weren't stupid. *Smiles***


	2. Life as a Toddler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC**

* * *

**PCheshire: I am not sure what does BL means but I will think about your suggestion. After all, it is still early~ Anyway, thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.**

**Anime addict: Thank you, that is what I am trying to do, making it interesting~**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the wailing of a baby.

~ Oh, I am reincarnated...and I am a boy...damn my luck, and curse the Author...~ I thought as I was washed, dried and wrapped in a towel.

Then I was handed to a woman, obviously my soon-to-be-born sister that is Sakura's and my mother. She had pink hair.

"Mrs Haruno, what would be your baby's name?" A nurse asked.

"Hmm...Kano, Haruno Kano." She smiled lovingly.

Somehow I feel really sleepy.

~ Makes sense, I am a baby after all~

* * *

At first, I thought that being a baby will be awesome. Because we do not need to do anything but poop, pee, eat and sleep. And if we were to want something, we cry.

I continued to think that a baby's life would be very enjoyable.

But I had forgotten the humiliation and horror that followed those luxuries.

First of all, I have to drink milk. It is normal right? We shouldn't feel embarrassed over these things right, but what if you were being breastfed instead of being fed with a bottle?

At first, I thought that I am drinking using a bottle, but when I finally managed to notice that I am actually being breastfed, I learnt a new lesson on humiliation.

Second, going to the toilet is really normal right, but I didn't going to the toilet (obviously), I just pooped in my diapers. One thing is that it is really humiliating for a special baby like me that has the mind of a 14 years old. Second, the most obvious thing, poop is very, very smelly, it stinks. Third, whenever my mother changed the diapers, I would notice that little thing that hung between my legs no matter how much I tried to ignore it.

I think I might have become slight emo-ish as I am always rather depressed and angry at the change of gender.

* * *

A year had passed without me even noticing, mother had already started me on talking and potty training, which I eagerly practiced every day.

Anyway, since I am now able to crawl and is already a toddler, my oh-so angelic and loving mother decided to put me with my age group. So I was sent to a caretaker, and there, ten toddlers and fifteen babies were present.

It was horrible.

I hated babies and anyone under the age of 5 in my last life, and I will still continue hating them.

Not to mention that those babies were drooling, crying, licking, sucking on everything and they are very energetic.

And then, what's worse is that the whole room stinks of drool, and pee, literally. I had clung to my mother extra hard to try to pull myself along with her, out of that...that...place.

But you know what? She didn't even bat an eye before giving me to the caretaker. Oh God, or whoever up there must hate me.

* * *

I had tried my best to stay away from the toddlers, but things always never go my way.

The caretaker had noticed me, trying to distance myself as much as I can by trying to disappear by hiding in the shadows of a corner.

Curse my white hair.

She had put me together with the other toddlers. Drooling and screeching toddlers.

I really, really pity her, that caretaker I mean. And myself.

At evening, my mother finally came to bring me home.

And you know what? She is actually shopping, _shopping_ while I suffer at that place!

I sulked for the rest of the day. She promised that she won't send me there anymore.

Yay~

* * *

**A/N: Please review~ I don't mind any critics, as long as it is not stupid~**

**And, I have made a schedule. I will try to update as often as I could~ just for the reviews~**


	3. The Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto, except my OC**

* * *

**PCheshire: Thank you for being this considerate, I really tried my best to make it interesting enough. Sadly, it didn't succeed. I tried my best with this chapter, hope it would succeed, even a little...TT^TT**

**iluvfairytale: Yup, He will be the same age as Itachi.**

**Golum936: Thank you for the compliment~Don't worry, I am not exactly fond of yaoi neither, no offense to anyone who likes it. And about the advise, yeah,I would do something like that in the future. I would think about adding romance later on, seriously, when I thought of this fic, I thought I would have my OC be single.  
**

**Codebreakeryuuki: Well, I just discovered manga for 2 years so please forgive me, and about the pairing, I haven't decided on it yet.**

* * *

I am now 3 years old, yay~ Though, nothing special actually happened ,so yeah, my life is boring, so boring.

I am now in the garden, watching a butterfly fly across the flowers. If you are in my place, I doubt that you would still be sane.

Since every single day is boring beyond measure.

The only thing on my my was, 'bored, bored, bored and bored.'

I thought that I might commit suicide just to save myself.

And I am reincarnated in a fanfiction right? Shouldn't the author be doing something. Anything?

...

No one heard me after all...

* * *

Another day passed, I thought that it is just going to be another boring day.

But no, something _did _happen today.

The Author visited me.

In my head.

"_Hi, Kano~" _The voice is of a girl's.

"Who's there?" I asked, glancing around the little garden.

"_In your head, dumbass." _If I were to get my hands on her...

"Ms No Manners, who are you." I demanded, annoyed at the jab.

_"The Author, or have you forgotten about me?" _I could almost imagine her grinning.

"Oh, you are a girl. Can I call you 'Bitch' then?" I asked 'innocently' like the cute little boy I am.

"_Won't you feel insulted as a girl?!" _She screamed.

"Sadly, Bitch, I am a boy now." _  
_

_"Don't you at least think like a girl?" _Bitch sighed.

"No, since I will be a boy, I shall act _and _think like a boy. And don't tell me that you just talked to me just to spite me." I said.

_"Nope. I want you, to tell your current parents, that you want to be a ninja." _She ordered, who does she think she is?! Ordering me around?!

"Why should I, when I could live a peaceful life as a simple merchant." I drawled, waiting for the expected reaction from her.

_"Why do you think I write this story for anyway?!" _She questioned me, sounding annoyed. Yes!

"Probably just because you are bored?" I deadpanned.

_"Ugh, because I want to write about a _ninja _OC self-insert, obviously. And if you don't become a ninja, there will be no meaning to the story~" _She whined.

"Why must I care?" I asked.

_"Cause...I am the Author and I can order you. Besides, your life would be more interesting if you become a ninja. Besides that, you don't want to have your dear sister dying right?" _

"I do not know Sakura yet, and she isn't even born yet so she is not my sister. Besides, she survived through the end anyway." I drawled, and sighed.

_"You know...I am the Author, and I can do anything I want with this story you know.__ Which means that I could even make a random missing-nin pop out of nowhere to massacre you family and all that..." _She said darkly.

"B-but y-you, sigh, aren't you the Author? You can do whatever you want right? Why ask me anyway?" I sighed, not letting any emotion show in my voice.

"_Because if you disagree, the story won't go the way I wanted it to be." _She said.

"Fine." I've got to admit that I have gotten attached to my new parents, they are very...loving, unlike my previous ones.

"_Good! And being the awesome Author I am, I am going to give you an advice, train, or read. So you won't be bored to death." _

Tch, annoying bitch.

* * *

But since I am pretty much bored to death.

I tried to meditate.

Keyword: Tried.

Since my mind is rather active.

Whenever I close my eyes and try to find peace.

_Ohh, in this world it is Ryo huh? I wonder how much it is equivalent to, maybe 100 Ryo for RM 1? Too bad I have to become a ninja...Being a merchant and touching money every day is much more better._

See?

The second try pretty much ended the same way.

_The Land of Moon had $ right, I wonder how much it would be, probably same as the dollars or RM in my own world._

_Yeah, my mind is really active._

On the third try, I approached it using another way.

I imagined a...candle, with a small fire lit, I tried to focus on it. Like, thinking that the fire is my chakra, I tried to grasp it, mentally of course.

It succeeded partially, I managed to feel something like a mist in my body, whenever I tried to touch it, my mental-hand went through it. Something like that...damn, I am really bad at explaining.

But it ended with me losing my patience and left to vent out my frustration somewhere else, the garden is too beautiful to be destroyed.

* * *

**A/N: Please review on this chapter, I would help me a lot by pointing out my mistakes, and giving my some pointers. Since it is my first time actually writing a story, not a passage, there would most likely be many mistakes. I don't mind critics, just as long as they weren't stupid. *Smiles***


	4. Kaa-san is Pregnant!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC**

* * *

**Saberguy: Don't worry much, the Author won't appear too often. I will try to have _him _graduate in a year or two. Right now, I will concentrate on the more...family thing first. And please forgive me, I really had tried to make it longer and more interesting but...my English marks is 65...really.**

* * *

The happy news reached the Haruno family when Kano was 4 years old.

Haruno Chouko is pregnant.

Kano immediately knew that it was Sakura.

The small family celebrated for it, Kano's father, Haruno Shiki, was overjoyed.

They had always wanted another child, hopefully a girl. Lucky them then, it is a girl, Kano is very sure of it (obviously).

Living with a pregnant woman isn't the best life there is.

There, men are often slaves and prone to vomiting from disgust.

Here is a reason why.

"Dear, can you make me some miso ramen, with whipped cream and chocolate chip please. Ohh, and add some of my favorite pickles please~ maybe with some strawberry flavored dango~"

Father is going green and his cheeks puffed up from the bile he is trying to contain. But not once did he dared to question her.

These words ran in his head, 'Since when did pickles became Chouko's favorite?! She hates them!'

Yeah, but cute innocent-looking little boys are exempt to this rule.

"Mama, why do you eat such strange things?" Kano sat beside his mother at the dining table, peacefully sipping on a cup of Chinese tea as he took sadistic pleasure at his father who is working like a bull.

"Hmm, I don't know. I just want to."

Inwardly he is cackling sadistically.

"Mama, can I have another cup?" Kano asked his mother 'innocently' after he finished his 3rd cup of tea.

Damn, this is good stuff.

"Dear, you heard your son. Bring another cup." Chouko ordered.

Shiki glared at his sadistic son, just when did he became like that?! Just some time ago, he was still an innocent quiet and obedient angel, but now? Chouko is in that mood again, and...and his dear cute innocent son followed her action.

Damn, someone up there must hate him.

* * *

Chouko is pregnant, and she is hyper, damn hyper.

She chatted with other mothers non-stop, and apparently she is a close friend of Yamanaka Yume, Ino's mother.

And whats worse is, Yume-san is also pregnant.

Luckily for me, I am stuck with my father and Yamanaka Inoichi.

"So...how's life going?" Father asked awkwardly.

"Fine, I think. Lately it has been rather...hellish." Inoichi replied, shooting nervous looks at his wife.

"I understand your plight...I think that mine would be worse though. You don't have a sadistic little hellion that would cooperate with a hyper pregnant mother after all." Father grumbled, shooting a small glare at me. I gave him a V sign.

He then mumbled something along the lines of 'Sadistic...who...taught...four years...little hellion'

I don't know if I should be insulted.

Inoichi then glance at me before saying, "Well...he seems to be rather sadistic alright. But he is still a four years old so it might be just him being mischievous."

"Like you know what he did..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_It is the fifth day since Chouko entered the second trimester of pregnancy, it was hell in the Haruno family (for Shiki anyway)_

_Like the day before that, Shiki is being the slave of two evil overlords...okay, an evil queen and her side kick._

_And like the past five days, Haruno Shiki is grumbling and cursing silently._

_And like the past five days, Haruno Chouko is being very hyper._

_And like the past five days, Haruno Kano is taking sadistic pleasure at seeing his father working like a slave._

_"Dear~ Where is my comb~ I can't find it~" Chouko whined from the bathroom._

_"A-ah, here!" Shiki slammed open the door, wanting to complete the 'mission' quickly._

_But he got a hairdryer on his face instead._

_"Don't just barge in! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" Chouko screeched._

_"B-but, not that there is anything to see..." To get a basin thrown in his face._

_"Are you implying that I am not pretty?" Chouko asked, deadly calm._

_"E-er, I mean is that I already know what you look like naked..." _

_And our protagonist, Haruno Kano entered the room at that moment._

_"Ah~ Tou-san is a hentai~ Hentai~ Hentai~" He sang in monotone, reminding Chouko and Shiki of their current situation._

_"Kyaaaaa! Get out you, you pervert!" Chouko slammed the door close in Shiki's face._

_Shiki then glared at his son. _

_Kano sobbed._

_"Kaa-san~ Tou-san is being mean~" Kano whined, somehow managed to sound boring at the same time._

_"Haruno Shiki, stay there! I am going to give you a sound 'lecture' later!" Chouko scolded angrily, and then her voice turned soft and caring, "Oh, and Kano? Don't cry okay, your kaa-san will punish tou-san later~"_

_"Mmn." Kano mumbled with some sniffles._

_It sounded extremely convincing that he was about to cry._

_Except the fact that he is actually smirking, sadistically I might add._

**Flashback End**

* * *

Inoichi looked at me, "I think you would do good in the Torture and Interrogation, Ibiki would love to have you as his apprentice."

I grinned secretly, pointedly ignoring my father's rapidly paling face._  
_

_That, would probably help me increase my percentage at surviving through the shit the Bitch decided to rain on me._

* * *

**A/N: Please review what you think on this chapter. And please, don't write anything about pairings. **

**If possible, I might update every Saturday.**


	5. Chakra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC**

* * *

**PCheshire: Sorry I could not find the website you recommended me to check. It said something about a local thing. And about the manga, I have some future plans for it~**

**Thank you to IsraAl'Attia-Theron and iluvfairytale.**

* * *

'...'- Thinking

"..."-Speaking

_"Hi~"- Author_

* * *

After the sixth month of kaa-san's pregnancy, it had gotten boring tormenting my father. Even if I am rather sadistic, I am not _that _evil as to torment a man with serious bags under his eyes. No, I am not that evil.

Instead, I went to a random secluded place I have found at my first venture out the house alone. Surprisingly, the adults here don't mind, I have even saw some toddlers who just learnt to crawl out on the streets.

A+ parenting, moms.

Never mind, maybe the parents know that the ninjas would stop anyone from kidnapping their children. Dependent much?

"_Kano dear?~"_ The dreadful high-pitched voice called.

_'_Yes, Bitch?' I replied mentally.

"_Hey, can you stop calling me Bitch?! I have a name you know?!" _She screeched.

'This, is revenge for making my life so troublesome.' I replied mentally.

"_Okay, okay. I am sorry, please forgive me?"_

'...Okay, that doesn't mean that I will treat you any better.'

"_Oh, and my name is Bell~ Now, please go to a secluded place, I got something to show you~"_

'Fine.'

* * *

When I reached the training ground, which is actually a abandoned playground that nobody used because of its eerie feeling.

And, not to mention that it is close to my home.

I sat down and asked, 'So, what do you want to show me?'

"_Hehe~"_

I lost conscious.

* * *

I then woke up in a strange place. It is a library looking like it is from the 19th century, I estimate that it is around 30 m measuring by the perimeter. Shelves of books arranged themselves on the shelves on the walls that traveled up to who knows where. There isn't a ceiling.

There is also a spiraling staircase that went up to the top, there is also some platforms at some levels. On one of those levels, I could see something that vaguely resembled a chair.

Frowning, I wondered where am I.

'Wait, just now Bit-I mean Bell said that she had something to show me, so I went to the playground and I...lost conscious...' I thought, 'then...am I in my mind?"

"_Yeah, you are." _A voice said,_ "Come up, I think you know where I am already."_

"Bell?" I asked, but started walking up the stairs anyways.

_"Yep, you probably have a lot of question but come here first then I will tell you~" She sang._

'Not that I have much questions anyways...' I thought.

But nevertheless, I climbed till I am in opposite of her, a 13 years old girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling at me, who is still looking like Kano, but older.

She is pretty alright, her hair is very long and I think that it would reach her hip if she were to stand up, and blue eyes and fair skin. She wore a light blue dress that I think I have seen it somewhere.

She was drinking some sort of liquid that looked like tea, on the table is everything you need while you are having tea, coupled with a teacup, cups and a dessert shelf filled with delicious delicacies.

She is really enjoying herself here, isn't she?

"So, what?"

"_What, what?"_

"I mean why you bring me here." I said.

"_Ooh, I want you to reread everything in this library~"_

"What the hell?! How much books in this library do you think there are?!" I shouted.

"Besides, why must I read it?!"

_"Hmm...around 3 thousand I think, but don't worry, you only need to read about 2967 of them~ And, for your second question, it is for you to relearn the knowledge that is slowly fading."_

"There is too much of them..."

_"Is that so...then what about it? I will just make you watch everything, like a TV show!"_

"How...?"

_"I have my way~"_

"Before that, why are you in my mind?!"

_"Well, this is a part of me, that is in my mind. You don't think that the original can actually come here do you?"_

"Yeah I guess..."

_"Okay now, the faster you start, the faster you finish it~"_

_"_Sadist..."

_"You are the one to talk!"_

* * *

Instead of what Kano thought, he didn't stay in his mind for more than three hours, despite the fact that it seemed like days he stayed in his mind, reviewing and sorting out all his knowledge and memories.

Though all that hard work was rather worth it, his memory, who knows why, is much better now, his thoughts weren't muddled, and he certainly could find the information he contained in his head much more easier.

He also found out he had such _creative_ imagination in his last life, most likely that he has just forgotten about it.

Which most of them involved his former stepmothers and sisters, and fathers.

Ugh, bad memories, bad memories.

* * *

_"Kano! Kano!"_

'What?'

_"I found out something really bad, I will tell you now, but make sure don't show any outside reaction 'kay?"_

'Okay...?"

"_I found out that you have an overabundance of spiritual chakra, chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy right? You have too much spiritual energy, means, you will have a very hard time doing jutsu, not to mention that your spiritual chakra will only grow as you become older and, the imbalance would most likely never disappear...so in conclusion, you would most likely never be able to do jutsus!"_

_..._

'Bell?'

"_ER...yes?"_

'Damn you.'

_"Aww...don't be like that~ Besides, maybe you can use genjutsu? If I remember correctly, genjutsu mainly relies on spiritual chakra right?"_

'...'

_"And I want you to practice it, no use in a weak OC right?"_

'What if I became a Mary-Sue or something. You know, four years old shouldn't be able to do such things.'

_"Don't worry, you are still quite far from being a Mary-Sue...I hope. But anyways, just do it. Besides it would be fun~"_

"Troublesome" I mumbled as I slowly walked home.

* * *

**A/N: Please review~ Reviews motivates me to write faster~**

**Sorry that his chapter might be boring. I think I might double-update...**


	6. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto. I only own my OC.**

* * *

"..."- Talking

'...'-Thoughts

_"Author"_-Author

(_Hi~_)-Comments from the Author that is ignored

**"HI~"**- Amplified or demonic voice.

* * *

I had experimented with genjutsu. I am not really sure how genjutsu worked but I will just imagine that it is to push your own chakra to the mind of another.

But I can't really mix the two types of energy together to form chakra.

Overabundance of spiritual energy.

A very annoying thing.

I tried by pushing the chakra (not really) _into _the chakra pathways of another person, starting from random civilians.

I always pictured a drunk Orochimaru fighting with a naked Tsunade, and the reaction was very pleasing. (_sadist, no, you are a pervert_)

Sometimes it would be Morino Ibiki in a bear suit.

Sometimes it would be a naked Jiraiya. Though I vomited in the end, it was worth it.

Though I often had to run away for my life in the end.

I kind of feel like a prank, I did it for the sheer amusement and thrill that it brought.

I had thought something embarrassing about Namikaze Minato, but somehow whenever I tried to cast the genjutsu, Uzumaki Kushina would always be there.

Woman instinct maybe?

But I think I should be thankful, because if I were to humiliate the Yondaime Hokage, I might just be asking for a one way ticket to the T&I. Haha~ Maybe I really should think about what will happen before I act.

By the way, she is already pregnant.

Around four months.

And like I said before, woman are really hyper and bipolar at this period.

I think I might be considered lucky since she didn't just randomly summon chakra chains to stab me.

* * *

The next few days, I would always go to a random playground that contained civilian kids to mentally scar them.

By picturing some very gory images and of some really creepy experiment went wrong.

Luckily only the civilians use that playground, or else I might have been found out.

* * *

My fun time lasted for a month, until the Hokage found out about it. More like an extremely nosy shinobi found out about it and told the Hokage.

Yeah, the Yondaime, not that Sandaime.

When I entered his office, I was presented with a rather amusing sight, multiple Hokages are around the room, doing the paperwork.

(_How did Leaf manage to produce so much paper anyway?_)

The original, judging from the fact that he is sitting on the very comfortable chair, relaxing and drinking coffee.

"Kano-kun, is it true that you are using the civilian kids as guinea pigs for your genjutsu?" He smiled.

To be honest, I am really scared now. I shouldn't have practiced genjutsu on the civilian, I am now doomed...

"Er...Yes."

"Sigh, you shouldn't do this you know?" Am I really going to get off with a pat on the hand? Hope so.

"Sorry..." I apologized

"No no, you should apologize to the civilians." He said.

"I promise I would not do it again, really." I said earnestly. _  
_

"Fine then...Kano-kun? Do you want to enter the Academy?" He eye-smiled at me.

Wait...why would he want to...? I am four, for whoever up there's sake.

Then...why?

_"Say yes, or else." _I hear Bell say, more like command. I already know of what the 'or else' means, death, unneeded deaths.

"Really? I-I mean, yes!" I said, playing the part of an excited child perfectly. _  
_

"Yes, you can. You have the talent for it, besides, I think your parents would be happy that you followed them in that occupation!" He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." _  
_

* * *

Hokage-sama said that I am going to enroll into the Academy at 5 years old with the Hokage's permission.

Do you think I am excited?

Not so much.

Truthfully, I am really scared.

I wonder if I could play the deadlast and drop out later.

But I doubt it though, with Bell bugging me.

And the Hokage has obviously knew what I am capable of, and might be interested in me. Judging by giving me that 'special treatment' of meeting me personally. Obviously he would be interested, where could you see a four years old traumatizing kids in the playground anyways?

So I must become a ninja, Hokage knew that I am more knowledgeable than the children my age, he probably already labeled me as a prodigy of some sorts. Since he allowed me to enter the Academy earlier. And I can use that too, become a prodigy, get attention and special tutelage, which would rise my percentage of surviving.

But I still don't want to be a shinobi, I will need to kill and do many unsavory things. I can't become a medic-nin because of the imbalance in my chakra. I have no skill on fuuinjutsu and I am not skilled nor creative enough to actually master it.

But I had already started practicing genjutsu, mainly because Bell suggested it to me in the first place. Though I have to admit that it is quite fun, though I didn't think of the downside.

Just how stupid I am, I really feel like cursing myself, beating myself up. Have I really been that stupid?

Apparently, yes.

And I won't suicide, more like I can't, she could control me and revive me, besides, I am never letting a second life go, even if it sucked and probably would be the worst life ever.

If I were to say no to her, kaa-san and tou-san will die, my new _loving _family would die. I don't want it. I finally knew what it felt like to be truly loved, I don't want to lose it. I hate her, I really hated her, Bell I mean.

For the first time since I came to this world, I feel really helpless. I felt like I had no one to depend on.

Kaa-san* and tou-san* can't know, they won't treat me the same.

_And maybe they will send me to the mental hospital..._I laughed a little.

Hokage-sama can't know, I will be interrogated, torture for that information.

Bell, she is the one who made my life like this in the first place, that freaking bitch is probably one of the worse people I have met.

I really wanted to cry, for the first time in a very very long time.

_I hate the feeling that I can't trust anyone, I feel so alone..._

* * *

**Encyclopedia (**those that are interested**)****  
**

**Kaa-san** (note that it is Romanji)-A Japanese term for 'mother'

**Tou-san** (note that it is Romanji)-A Japanese term for 'father'

* * *

**A/N: Please review, reviews makes me more motivated to write faster~**

**By the way, please make note that the story's main genre is definitely not humor. And please forgive me if my story is horrible.**


	7. Academy and Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I only own my OC.**

* * *

"..."- Talking

_"Author"_-Author

(...)-Comments from the Author that is ignored

**"HI~"**- Amplified or demonic voice.

* * *

**And thank you to iluvfairytale and JustStoppingBy for their compliment!**

* * *

On the 28th of March, Haruno Sakura is born.

Needless to say, the whole family was, very obviously, very happy and, for Shiki, very relieved and, for me, slightly disappointed.

In the hospital bed laid a tired woman, Haruno Chouko as she carried a bundle with a tuft of pink hair. It still made me feel incredulous no matter how many times I saw that hair color in a day.

I should be used to it, but it is pink, PINK!

In order to distract myself from the utter boredom as Chouko and Shiki cooed over the newborn (not yet named) baby.

Anyways, I was having some interesting times with the civilians until my mother, Haruno Chouko called him, "Kano, stop showing those genjutsu to the civilians. We as shinobi much protect the civilians, not harm them."

Wondering why she said 'we'?

She is actually a chunin on holiday, a long long holiday. She is currently not an active shinobi, but she is still registered in the list, and she would still be called to active duty when needed. Though father is an active shinobi, a jounin.

Chouko specialized in one thing, her rather impressive sensory skills. Kind of like Karin from Team Taka. But still not as good as her, but at least she is able to sense if someone is lying through her sensory ability.

Shiki had specialized in weapons, and his signature weapon is actually a whip, kind of kinky if you ask me. He is a genius in his own right. Too bad, he had the worst grade in genjutsu.

Ironically, their son is a prodigy at what they suck at.

I felt so proud that he had awesome parents this time round, hopefully he could be like them one day.

"Hn."

But I stopped showing those very disturbing scenes in the end.

"Kano, come here." She said gently. That is what I loved about her, she wouldn't even hesitate to pamper me to the heaven, but that is only for special occasions like birthdays.

I nodded and walked to the side of the hospital bed, I barely reached the bed but still, I am only four, soon going to become five in two months though.

His father heaved me up to look at the baby.

The baby is sleeping really soundly, it looked really cute.

I felt a rush of affection as I suddenly felt a strong urge to cuddle that baby to death.

"What should her name be? What do you think, Kano? Hm?" Shiki smiled down at me.

"...Sakura." I said, she is supposed to be named that after all.

"Hmm, her hair color? Haruno Sakura...a nice name, don't you think? Chouko?"

"Yeah, it is..."

I felt a warm feeling as Sakura shifted to stare at me.

_I want to protect her_, Kano thought, _but yet, I can't...I am not involved with canon at all, she don't need my help at all..._

* * *

The Academy is what I expected it to be, noisy, full of ear-piercing screeching and shrieking, some are even crying, some are just too dramatic. I could even see some civilian kid crying and running after his parents-and is that sparkles and a sunset that I see?!

Is that kid a relative of Gai or Lee? Because the very dramatic river of tears and shiny hair is rather similar.

Anyways, I have to go through the Entrance Exam first, so troublesome...

* * *

The exam is a written to test if we knew the rules we need to abide, there are a lot of them, but we only need to name three of it, and then there is about the basic weapons and so on.

Shinobi Rule no. 1: A shinobi must not explain your skills to the enemy.

_Though, this rule is often broken._

Shinobi Rule no. 2: A shinobi is to stay within the shadows.

_Really? The Shodaime broke this rule in every battle I think, so did every other shinobi, I think that this might only apply to ANBU but they too...sometimes..._

Shinobi Rule no. 3: A shinobi must observe the enemy before making a move.

_I think this rule...is only practiced by half of the shinobi in the village._

The Basic Weapons of a shinobi: List three of them._  
_

Kunai.

Shuriken.

Ninja wire.

_I wonder if tanto counts. But, ah well..._

There are a lot more of those immensely easy questions, I answered all of them, and hopefully correct.

* * *

Soon, the test is over. The administrator said that they would tell us who passed three days later.

The test is painfully easy though.

Then there would most likely be a lot of people passing.

I don't know.

I am not that interested anyways.

As long as I pass, that tyrant-like Author wouldn't kill my family intentionally. But...she is probably only overreacting.

I felt a sense of foreboding as the month of October slowly neared.

* * *

**A/N: Please review~ Reviews motivates me to write faster...~ Tell me what do you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? As long as you don't flame me~**


	8. Kyuubi Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto. I only own my OC**

* * *

"..."- Talking

'...'-Thoughts

_"Author"_-Author

(_italics_)-Comments from the Author that is ignored

**"HI~"**- Amplified or demonic voice.

* * *

I am very nervous, I had spent the last five months training himself to the bone, learning my tou-san's taijutsu style and practicing everyday trying to ingrain it to the bone, making it muscle memory. Training to improve my aim. So far, it is...horrible.

Tou-san is training me to use a whip. It is a weapon he is best at.

He said that after I am proficient enough with the whip, he would teach me to wield other weapons.

Hopefully I could learn it from _him, himself._ Not some scrolls when I am finally proficient with the whip.

As to why I am nervous is that, in one months, exactly on October 10th, the Kyuubi will attack. Recently, kaa-san is also called to active duty.

And to think that they are actually undercover ANBU.

Part of Hokage's bodyguard.

And also part of the Guard Division when Kushina gives birth.

I hit me hard, they had said that they were the Hokage's guards. They didn't actually tell me that, but Hokages don't have _visible _guards.

I would become an orphan, Sakura wouldn't even know what our parent's face look like nor hear how our's parent's voice sound like. She would grow up parent-less.

And this wasn't supposed to happen, now I really believed that I am in a fanfiction.

I am nervous, scared, and in denial. I know what I am feeling.

* * *

The night before the Kyuubi attack, I was worse for wear, bags were under my eyes and my face was sickly pale, I wonder if I am overreacting, but it couldn't be helped.

Kaa-san and tou-san will die, tomorrow, exactly at night, and Kyuubi would attack, though it would be the cause of Obito, but no one knew that.

_"Ask your parents for training, this is most likely the last one you would get from them. And after the Kyuubi attack, you will need another teacher. Though it would be better if you just be the 'prodigy' and get extra training from the teachers." _

"... Bitch...don't you have emotions? Don't you have sympathy? Why can't you alow them to live, you said that they would live as long as I become a shinobi, right? You can't go back on your word! You can't!" I said, my voice increasingly loud in the empty house, at the end, I am shouting.

_..._ only silence, nothing rang in his head, and that didn't comfort me in the slightest.

I whimpered, it sounded really pathetic but I don't care already, _why me_?, _I finally had loving parents that cared for me, why couldn't they stay with me longer?_

I can't let go of them. They cared about me, they loved me, but because of being in some fanfiction, they are going to die.

In canon, they aren't even a shinobi.

I kind of want to, you know, just be sent to the original story.

Where Haruno Chouko and Haruno Shiki is alive. Albeit as Haruno Mebuki and Haruno Kizashi.

But it is still better than right now.

* * *

And then, that night came.

I really don't know what I could do.

I felt numb, I will become an orphan, so would Sakura.

_At least I am not abused..._

Yeah, being an orphan is definitely much better than being abused.

So I might consider myself lucky in this life.

Unprepared, a wave of malevolent chakra brought me to my knees, the chair cluttered against the floor and Sakura had started wailing uncontrollably.

The chairs and tables all shook as some decorations fell to the ground, shattering the more delicate objects. The windows rattled and the potted plants fell to the floor, and landed in the heap of soil.

I collapsed on the ground, heaving _Is this what the Kyuubi's chakra feel like...? Impossible..._

_Sakura..._I can't leave her like that...There isn't any barrier protecting her!

I tried to stand up, _I couldn't leave her like that, his violate chakra would kill her easily..._

I focused all my chakra, everything I could muster and focused it at one point.

_"Kano, just focus it at one point, no need to visualize it. Just simply...I don't know? Just throw over something you want to protect like a blanket? Yeah, like that!" Shiki laughed as Kano deadpanned him, "Tou-san...your explanation sucks."_

And then spread it out, covering the crib.

"Ugh!"

As I lost conscious, I saw the crib covered in a thin layer of chakra, held there by seals.

_Thank kami..._

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the same spot as I were before I fainted.

Everything is the same.

I looked at the broken clock and saw that it is already 4.00 am.

I cried.

I am an orphan now.

I have no kaa-san or tou-san to cry on now.

Nobody would wake me up in the morning.

Nobody would prepare breakfast for me in the morning.

Suddenly the warm house felt so cold.

They are dead, _dead._

* * *

**A/N: I really tried my best to convey the desperation and sadness of Kano in this fic, really! Please review, pointing out my mistakes would help a lot!**

**I am struggling on fighting scenes. I had to rewrite it a lot of times, can anyone give some advice? Either by review or PM, but I would prefer PM.  
**

**For possible questions:**

**How can Shiki and Chouko be ANBU, aren't they chunin and jounin?**

They are undercover ANBU.

**When was there a seal?**

I never said anything about the crib, so it can have seals to sustain a barrier, in case something happened. Shinobi hold grudges and are paranoid, you know.


	9. Aftermath of Kyuubi Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC and nothing else.**

***sobs* it is kinda sad though, no one wants to review, is my story bad?**

* * *

The morning in Konohagakure no Sato was...depressed, for the lack of a better word, the birds weren't chirping; as if they sensed the human's depression, the merchants weren't that cheerful like usual. The streets that were normally bustling in life became so silent that it was overbearing. No one made a noise, the feeling of despair washed over the hidden village. Even the hidden ANBU silently mourned for their comrades', family's and friends' death. Everywhere but the hospital was deserted as if it was a ghost town.

The damage from the Kyuubi attack was worse than Kano thought, many buildings were destroyed, hundreds, if not thousands of lives were lost in a night.

Though the damage to the military is probably the greatest. Almost half of the military was wiped out, a quarter of it were all heavily injured, and some had to end their occupation as shinobi.

Many shops were destroyed, crushed under the Kyuubi's paws. Luckily, the housing area were further from where the Kyuubi was summoned, so majority of it were untouched. That is the reason why Kano and Sakura had survived.

Many were either mourning at the graveyard, or at the Memorial Stone. Some were shamelessly sobbing at the grave, some just sat there and talked to the grave as if the person buried there was alive, some just stared, remembering the memories they spent with the now-dead person, or people. Kano was one of them.

Kano stared at the grave that had the names, _Haruno Shiki _and _Haruno Chouko._ Their corpses were never found, even though it should be where Kushina gave birth, they were never there, not a trace, not even their blood was there. Nothing, just as if they didn't exist.

Placing a single dark crimson rose on the grave before he exited the place. It is unbearable, seeing all those people mourn, Kano couldn't help but feel even depressed than he already is.

'I should go home, Sakura must be starving...'

* * *

On his way home, he walked by a small compound, the lights were on, the whole place seem to exclude a happy feeling despite that sadness in the village. The wife was cooing at the baby that had blonde hair as bright as the Sun and bright blue eyes.

Kano narrowed his eyes at the scene, he despised them...he wanted them to feel the same feeling over half of the village feels.

The wife, is the one and only Uzumaki Kushina and the baby is Uzumaki Naruto, but in this world, he is known as Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Hokage.

Yes, that night, the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina had survived. But the Sandaime took the Yondaime's place in the sealing of the Kyuubi.

Kano is jealous, really. He is jealous, yes, he will shamelessly admit that he is jealous of them. Almost everyone in the village had suffered some kind of loss that night, but they...they are all fine, happy and laughing, either oblivious or just didn't care about the rest of the villagers' despair and loss.

Kano knew they couldn't do much anyway, but he just disliked them. It is rather childish of him to think like this, but...he is still a child, never mind his mental age, he is still considered a child here so it is okay to feel this way.

Kano was staring at that scene that he didn't notice the Yondaime Hokage appearing behind him.

"Hmm? What are you staring at...?" Minato said from behind Kano, making him jump.

"Eh..a-ah, I apologize Hokage-sama...it is just that they look so happy, I could help but stare." Kano said, and smiled.

"It is okay...what is your name again...Kano, Haruno Kano was it?" Minato smiled.

"Yes, I am honored that you remember my name, Hokage-sama. But I have to go now, my sister must be starving." Kano smiled and bowed.

"OKay then, go on." Minato shooed him away, literally.

'Hn, somehow I won't be surprised if Naruto became a arrogant brat with a stick up his ass, six feel and sideways.' Kano thought as he quickly walked away.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

After the sealing, I had only a couple of hours to rest, Kushina was immediately brought to the hospital, which is so overcrowded, while I brought Naruto to the clan compound.

It is not really a clan, but it will be, someday.

I then fell asleep for about two hours before an ANBU interrupted, "Hokage-sama, sorry to interrupt your rest but the council demands your presence, it is urgent."

I sighed, but nodded and followed the ANBU, I am too tired and low on chakra to actually use Hiraishin now...

I went into the council room and immediately sat into the chair- no, it is too grand to be called a chair, it was more of a throne, grown by Shodai-sama's Mokuton.

"What is it that you have to call me so _urgently_?" I asked, slightly annoyed but kept my composure, no I can't lose it now.

" We demand to know what had happened to the Kyuubi."Ah, the ever annoying civilian council.

"Ah..right, the Kyuubi...it is once again sealed." I said, looking at the fat merchant. _Don't worry, I will have a spring cleaning later._

"Into who then?" the ever curious Hyuuga-san asked.

"Ah..that is...for me to know and you to never find out. Okay, dismissed!" I said, I am really tired and need sleep, urgently.

"Wait! You don't have our permissi-!" The fat merchant said, and I cut him off, "I am the Hokage, I do not need your permission. Now, dismiss. The council meeting will be announced at a later date." I said before I walked away. I really do need my sleep, now.

And I sighed again, I made a hand sign before my personal ANBU Tora, my bodyguard actually, dropped down and asked, "What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to tell Mina-san to use some of the resources that are kept in stasis and hand them out to the homeless ones, and also to the hospital. And tell her that the currently homeless civilians will be temporarily reside in the shinobi district until the rebuilding is finished."

"Hai." Tora said as he shunshined away.

Just then, another ANBU approached me, "Hokage-sama."

"What? Just speak." I said, my patience growing thinner by every passing second.

"Kushina-sama is already at the Namikaze compound, she is er, demanding your presence."

"What, she already healed?!"

"No, but she is already healed enough to walk back to the compound without any help."

"Alright then." I mumbled as I use my Hiraishin to teleport near a mark I left at the compound.

Then I saw a boy with white hair, he was looking at Kushina and Naruto, and I definitely did not miss the negative intentiob in his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" I asked the boy, he is about 5 years old I guess.

"Eh...a-ah, I apologize, Hokage-sama...it is just that they look so happy, I couldn't help but stare..." He said, smiling.

"It is okay...what is your name again? ...Kano, Haruno Kano was it?" I asked.

"Yes, I am honored that you remember my name, Hokage-sama. But I have to go, my sister must be starving." He smiled. He is respectful too.

"Okay then, go on." I shooed him away, sleep sleep sleep. I need sleep!

I yawned as I opened the door to my house, Kushina was inside, "Ah Minato-dear~ Have you seen the kid outside, he is looking at us weird..."

"Yes, Kushina. But can I sleep now, I am really tired right now." I smiled.

"Okay then..." She smiled, but I am already rushing into my room.

* * *

When Kano reached home, Sakura was indeed tearing up. Sighing, Kano set to boil the water, then he placed the really hot water into the refrigerator for it to cool down a bit. Then he put one scoop of the powdered fomula before shaking it, and mixing it until there is no clumps in the mixture.

Sakura is officially wailing by the time Kano finished.

Handing Sakura the baby bottle, he watched as Sakura drank the milk hungrily.

Kano sat down on the sofa near the shortened crib, just low enough for Kano to reach.

He let out a content sign as he nestled deeper into the soft pillows, and promptly feel into a light sleep. He is still a growing boy after all.

* * *

**A/N: What do my dear readers think? Please review, it motivates me to write, that and I love reading reviews~**

**BTW, I often switch between the POV, the First Person POV will always be Kano unless I say/write otherwise, alright?**


	10. Academy Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**By the way, I made a poll. Please vote if Kano should use Ninjutsu or not~**

**Lieutenant Akira: Well...we'll see soon~ And here's the update! **

**Guest: Hmm...just read, my reply is in this episode. **

**kittyloaf: Thank you~ Yup, gender benders are kind of funny, but I did it mainly because I don't know what is going on in the boy's heads. Hehe, no offense to any male readers. **

**iluvfairytale: Yup, thanks you for the review~ And for Kano to be a 'badass ninja' ...heheheheh~**

* * *

Six days later, the funeral of the Sandaime Hokage was held in the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, it was a grand event, mainly because he is the Hokage and is also a clan head. People mourned, some offered prayers to the deceased Hokage, despite the poor condition the village is in.

While the funeral of the Sandaime was such a grand event, yet the funeral of the civilians weren't even held, they were just thrown into coffins and buried.

It is kind of unfair, but it can't be helped, considering what state the village is in currently. That and the fact that the Sandaime is not only the Hokage but the clan head of the Sarutobi clan which were one of the six founding clans of Konoha.

Kano just followed as he hugged Sakura to his chest, though she looked like an oversized bundle instead.

After the funeral that had many people crying again despite that their eyes are already swollen.

Kano wondered why the civilians and shinobis of Konohagakure would cry for their Leader, he wasn't particularly close with them anyway, he is a _stranger_.

'But~ He is a awesomely awesome leader and is _so _kind~!' Kano snorted as he opened the door to his apartment.

After the attack, message is sent that all the small families are to moved to the apartment to make space for those with larger families as the small apartment don't fit. Kano felt really annoyed, it is _his _home and people dared to live in there?! But after a shouting competition with some chunin, Kano was forced to pack all the necessities, scrolls and some of Chouko's and Shiki's belongings with him.

He remembered that he had argued with the chunin on duty that he don't want to go to the orphanage, it went on for about 30 minutes before the matron cut in and said that the orphanage is full and that Kano have to live outside, on his own.

Yay...

Kano is glad, since no one will bother him or disturb him if he lives alone. Beside, he is never going to spend his time with those damn annoying brats.

* * *

After the attack, it is lucky that the Academy somehow isn't damaged in the slightest. And the results were sent to the surviving children.

Slightly over half of the children were killed in the attack, and three quarters of the surviving passed. And half of the ones that passed had quit, probably mentally scarred by the deaths and fear experienced in the attack.

And about half of the remaining children are all from clans, there are only five children of civilian status in the passing batch. I don't exactly count since I have shinobi parents.

We were all gathered in one classroom.

The instructor in charge, Suzumushi Ito said, "All you lots, better listen because I will only repeat this once! There will be no turning back once you get into the Academy, got it?"

A series of "Hai." resounded around the room.

"Good, here is the final test to decide which year you will be sorted into. The first is the written test. Then we will be testing you on your chakra control, your aim with kunai and some other things. The person in charge will fill you in the details later. Then you will have a taijutsu match against one of the instructors. On a side note, you will be graded immediately so, you will need to go to the classroom assigned to you after the test ends for a simple briefing on what they already covered. Though most will remain as first years so don't get your hopes up." She said.

"Got it? Now follow me."

Most of them looked confused, Ito had spoken rather quickly so it is rather hard to hear what she is talking about.

'Damn, I couldn't hear most of it. Maybe I should just follow what others are doing...'

* * *

**Kano's POV **

The first test is a written test, the answers were obviously much harder than the entrance exam, but I could still answer most of it.

Thank god I cooped myself up in the library soon after the entrance exam, well, until kaa-san dragged me out that is.

Haha, that incident was rather funny...

Anyway...  


Question 1: What happened in the 53rd year reign of the Sandaime Hokage?

Answer: The Third Shinobi War.

Question 2: When was the coronation of Namikaze Minato as the Yondaime Hokage?

Answer: Two years after the Third Shinobi War, on June 28th, Year 997.

Question 3: Name the Six Great Hidden Villages.

Answer: Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Shirubagakure(1).

_Ah, this is another anomaly of this world, there is another Hidden Village, which is Shirubagakure, from books, it seems that this village specializes on light-related jutsus or techniques of all sorts. And they had took the meaning of 'hidden' villages to the extreme unlike Konoha which has a freaking paved road in front of it. The village was never seen. They are like a mystery, suddenly appearing around the time between the First and Second Shinobi War._

Question 4: Name one Kekkei Genkai from each Hidden Village and describe them briefly.

Answers:

Konohagakure- Byakugan, one of the Three Great Dojutsu. Byakugan is the dojutsu the Hyuuga clan posses. Those who inherit the blood has featureless white eyes. It grants the wielder 360º field of vision.

Sunagakure-Jiton, a Kekkei Genkai which allows the wielder to convert chakra into magnetic forces and magnetise objects.

Kumogakure-Ranton, is an advanced nature Kekkei Genkai that combines lightning and water-based chakra to create energy beams that could be guided towards the enemy.

Iwagakure- Bakuton, it is an advanced chakra nature Kekkei Genkai, it allows the wielder to utilize explosive chakra in combat.

Kirigakure-Hyoton, is an advanced nature Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan, it allows the wielder to create and manipulate ice.

Shirubagakure-Hikari, is a Kekkei Genkai former from crossbreeding between various Kekkei Genkai users. It allows the wielder to create a blinding light in any places.

Question 5: You are in a situation where an innocent is held hostage by an enemy nin, your jounin instructor is dead and so is your other teammates. You mission is to deliver a top secret information to our allies. You are to either abandon the mission and give the enemy nin the information that could lead to war or you would save the innocent? Give your reason.

Answer: I would continue with the mission, one sacrifice is better than starting a war where the would be more people dying.

I answered the rest of the questions, mostly are the 'what will you do' questions, some were really hard I just gave up on trying to find an answer and wing it.

30 minutes passed and everyone handed in their test paper. Some of them had the 'Oh shit, I am screwed' expression while some, especially from the clans had that 'Heh, that was easy' expression. Really, children are that easy to read, except a few from the clans of course. Arrogant brats.

* * *

Then we are ushered to the training ground, which is a huge clearing with several training dummies, weapons and a (_oh my god is that real?!_) really, really long track. I felt that my Academy Days would be, one word, hell if I really need to run that track.

"Okay you brats! Now I will oversee how good or horrible is you chakra control, your aim, you stamina, strength and speed. Those and your agility too." Kaname-san said, he is the person in charged in the second part of the test.

He is a lean man with slight build, and wears the Konohagakure chunin flak jacket over the long sleeved dark colored shirt and pant with shinobi sandals. He has short black hair with green hue and blue eyes. I could say he is handsome if not for that oh-so charming grin (read: annoying shit-eating grin) on his face.

"Now take a leaf and stick it to your finger, I will grade how good you are depends on the amount of leaves you have on you. The time limit is 20 minutes. Now shoo, you better tell me if there is any problems before we start!" He shouted.

I raised my hand, "What?" He asked, looking at me.

"I have too much spiritual chakra, er...it is a slight imbalance." I said.

"Hmm...but you still have to try. Now any more problems? If not, start!" He said.

"Hai!"

Everyone started, they picked up a leaf and tried to make it stick to the fingers.

I just tried to make it stick, I tried to pull on my physical chakra that is buried under my large amount of spiritual chakra and mixed the two together, like how I mixed the vegetables and fruits together to make some disgusting slimy-ugh anyways, it is something like that. Then, I commanded it to attach itself on a part of the leaf and hold it there. I used what a good five minutes after that, it finally managed to stick, after I made sure that it is stable, I carefully took another leaf and sticked it to my middle finger.

At the end of that 20 minutes, a bead of sweat rolled down my cheek. It is really taxing to use real chakra, since it was almost a subconscious thing to draw on my spiritual chakra.

"Okay, stop whatever you are doing. Now, you are going to throw this five kunai and shuriken to the target placed there. I am going to call you in the name sequence. There will be a five minute break, and USE THAT TIME WISELY!" He shouted at the end, I swear my eardrums are breaking, it is worse when Sakura is throwing a fit! And that is saying something.

* * *

"Aburame Hiyori." Kaname-san called.

Thud! Thud, thud, thud! Plop!

Thud, thud, thud! Plop! Thud!

Scratch...scratch... (Pencil scratching against paper)

"Asakura Miho."

Thud, thud! Clang! "S-Sorry!" Thud! Plop!

Thud, thud, thud, thud, plop!

Scratch...scratch...

"Enomoto Yura."

Thud, thud, thud! CLANG!

"H-help! I am bleeding!"

"Ah! I am really sorry."

"Someone bring him to the nurse!

*Drag...drag...*

"Let's continue"

"Hai..."

Thud! Plop, plop! Thud, thud, thud! Swish!

Scratch...scratch...

And so it continued going on and on.

...

"Hyuuga Kame."

Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud!

Thud, thud, thud! Thud! Plop!

Scratch...scratch...

"Haruno Kano."

I picked up the kunai and threw them one by one.

Thud, thud, thud, thud! Swish!

Plop! Thud, thud, thud, thud!

Scratch...scratch...

"Izayoi Ran."

Thud, thud, thud! Swiiiiiiiiiish~

A faraway voice called out, "Ahhh! My hair! My precious hair! I am going to kill whoever that threw that kunai!"

"Oh shit." is all she could manage as Kaname-san looked on in amusement.

"You better run, that is Konoha's number one beauty obsessed specialist." He smirked.

He don't need to say it twice, sha has already disappeared.

Oh, the Konoha's Number One Beauty Specialist is the owner of the popular perfume shop, Tanaka Nadeshiko. Despite only selling perfumes, she always knows what's the best fashion, makeup and hairstyle for a person. Not to mention her eccentric personality only made her obsession with beauty worse.

She is like a Naruto-version of Yumichika from Bleach, really.

She is also very...er, obsessed with her 'perfectly' beautiful appearance.

If you accidentally swept some dust on her, she will whack you with her pretty (read: demonic and destructive) handbag that seems to change each week.

If you left a mark on her face, especially her face, you would be sent to the hospital immediately and put into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit)

You damaged any of her belongings, or even a hair of her, it doesn't matter if you are S rank, you are **dead**. No joke, I am serious.

I looked at the others and shared a sympathetic glance for Ra-whatever her name is.

* * *

After that, we had been asked (read: ordered) to run laps and laps on the track to measure our speed and stamina. And then they had us doing a long list of exercises.

I really, almost quit at the middle. But damn, I kind of want to graduate a little early...

After that we are given a 5 minute rest.

Then we were thrown in a huge room that is actually a minefield.

Step wrongly, you will get an extremely stinking gooey thing thrown in your face. Lets just hope that it is not poop.

But I did learnt a lesson, beware of traps. While these traps might seem harmless, what if the goo thingy is replaced by a tube that would spray poisonous gas?

You're dead, simple.

So I tried my best to either evade the traps and look out for them.

But I still came out caked in flour, several cuts from the more lethal traps, and an aching leg with a red face.

We were given another 20 minute rest.

And then we were called to spar against the instructors.

We are called in the same sequence as before.

It was rather interesting, the matched I mean, not the occasional stare-downs, test of wills and lecture that is give to the students in the middle of the match, nor the boasting that the student seem to _always _say at the start of the match.

Really typical.

Anyways...

"Haruno Kano."

My name was called, I was up against one of the unnamed instructors.

I stepped into the rather large ring the same time the instructor...he seems rather familiar...

"Yo, you genjutsu-brat!" He laughed. Lame...do he have any better nickname?

Ahhh...now I remember him, he is the nosy shinobi that caught me. Shinji Hirako was it? Though the name was uncannily similar with one Visored...

"Nice to formally meet you, Mr Porcupine." And his hairstyle do reminiscent of a porcupine.

"Annoying-brat, say hello to Kiku-chan at the hospital for me, 'kay?" He grinned.

"Ah, is that one of the 'secret cool admirer' scenes from Icha Icha?" I asked, looking very curious and innocent.

"Wha-How did you-Anyway, start the fight!" He choked before his ears turned a bright red and steam came out of every hole he got on his body, but not the butt hole, no worries. Since it would stink.

We both got into our own stances, he used the basic taijutsu stance while I used my mother's. Even though I am not really proficient at it, I am good enough for now.

We both made the Seal of Confrontation.(3)

I observe him slightly first, discreetly of course, as discreet as I can be anyways. _I remember that he specializes in taijutsu, having a stance of his own, he __is not used to this stand, _ and his body is slightly bulky, _a heavy hitter, speed is probably up to par with his strength. There is a slight burn at his hands, a horrible Katon user, it is said that the nature affinity affects ones personality, Katon users are mostly aggressive and impatient. (4)__  
_

Like I expected, he got a little impatient, that or that he just decide to go on what I planned, and made the first move.

He swung a fists at my chest, intending to knock the air out of me, most likely.

I sidestepped and was met with a fist, I dodged just in time to notice that he has turned around in a split second.

I growled, annoyed before jabbing at a pressure point, meant to paralyze his arm.

Shinji evaded it, then he tried punching me at the stomach.

I dodged it, I kept on dodging, or sidestepping around, evading his attacks.

Then I striked out, nearing his neck before he grabbed it, twisting me around.

"Forfeit." He said and I grunted, "Imforfeitokay? Lemmegonow."(4)

Did I mention he was pushing me to the ground? Yeah, now I did.

I glared at him when we made the Seal of Reconciliation(5). I swear if he don't wipe that shit eating grin of his face he will pay.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"Okay brats, these are the instructors of every year, your names will be called and you will follow that instructor to the classrooms. By the way, I am Suzumushi Ito and I take care of the First Year." Ito-san said.

"Yuuichi Shouta. Second Years." A short male said.

"Mizushima Daichi. Third Year." A gruff voice said, oh my god, they are really good at pulling that 'no nonsense' vibe...

And so on...

"Kaname Ando, I will take care of the Fifth Years." That annoying instructor grinned.

"Kiryuu Hana. Sixth Years." A deep, but female voice said. That voice came from a dark skinned female, with light colored hair and red eyes.

(Timeskip, I am lazy, what could you do about it?)

"Rokuro Yun, Hayato Jin, Okumura Batsuma, Haruno Kano, Uchiha Kisuke, Inuzuka Hana, Yamamoto Suzune will follow me to the Fifth Year..." I tuned out the rest of it, I am in the freaking Fifth Year, I am going to graduate (not sure, but most likely) in two years, Uchiha Itachi would join the next year so we will most likely be in the same class...I wonder how he acts when he is a child?

* * *

**1)Shirubagakure**-Literally meaning: Village Hidden in the Silver.

**2)Random Rant****-**Just a random theory thing I thought up 'kay? No need to pay attention to it.

**3)Seal of Confrontation-** is a symbol of combat and a universal sign of engagement between shinobi.

**4)Imforfeitokay? Lemmegonow."- **I forfeit, okay? Let me go now.

**5)Seal of Reconciliation-**is used in Traditional Shinobi Sparring as a demonstration that the two opponents are still comrades after sparring.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, no flames please. This chapter is extra long, hope you guys like it.**

**I have two missions for my dear readers:**

**Mission 1: Imagine _the _Uchiha Madara _pouting._ What do you think?**

**Mission 2: Try to get that image out of your mind, did you succeed? Congrats to the ones that succeeded, I failed, horribly.**


	11. Another One!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC and several others too.**

* * *

**Thanks to Kasekami1620.**

**Yinko: I did thought of letting Kano go to the T&I, still thinking of it. And yeah, Genjutsu is probably the most awesome skill a ninja can have, too bad not many use it. Anyways, thanks for the compliment.**

**Iluvfairytale: I have already made a 'theory' for the chakra thing if the Yes is more than the No. But I decided, Kano can and cannot do jutsu, it would take too much time for him to properly mold chakra in the middle of a battle. But he can use ninjutsu, but needs some time to mold chakra. **

**ggg: Please don't judge before you read the next chapter. You answer will show itself in this chapter, the first paragraph.**

**Guest: ...Right, I'll try to decrease the 'Author's' showtime...**

**MyBloodyPanda83: Eh, but I checked Naruto Wiki, it said 360...ah well...**

* * *

He has been particularly sour mood today after he found out that Sakura had made a huge mess in the apartment after he left her there for only five hours, he had even asked his neighbour Izumo Kamiki to help him take care of Sakura, but even the ex-kunoichi had problems keeping track of Sakura, be it because of her old age or whatever.

Then he had to run around Konoha to find a caretaker for Sakura. Most were too expensive, some were full, some's condition were horrible, some were just plain incompetent, Kano had turned away after he saw some rookies feed the babies _coffee _and had misplaced the supposed diapers with _kimono._

And when he finally found one, perfect for Sakura, managed by a nice and kind lady called Rukia and experienced caretakers. Too bad the cost was a little too expensive for Kano's taste, but grudgingly reasonable because they gave the babies and toddlers the best there is. Although Kano hoped that Sakura won't become too spoiled.

And then when he could finally relax somehow, he still had to train his taijutsu later, the caretaker had called, _when was there telephone in the first place?!_ And said that Sakura was missing.

While he is kind of happy that Sakura is a little prodigy at stealth and sneaking away without anyone knowing, it is really a pain in the ass keep her in check. What if she had accidentally got kidnapped?

When they finally found her, in the playground, _which is at least several hundred meters away, _crying, wailing, or whatever word you want to use.

Kano, then brought Sakura to a small weapons shop, and bought a tracking seal. _Do you even know how much that things cost?! And it must be specially made! _But luckily, Kano's parents were rich.

Some might think he is a little not right in the head, using a tracking seal for a toddler, but then again, logic nor sanity doesn't apply to shinobis, or even shinobi-in-training. _Insanity is in the job description, brat, _Kano remembers Kamiki say, one day when he found her drying the clothes with a big ass Katon jutsu, he was pretty sure it was a Gokakyu.

As to why he wasn't in the Academy, it was because there is a short term holiday for the Academy, three days, a far cry from the long holidays Kano is used to in his past life. Kano sighed again and he scooped up the ice.

* * *

There is a little girl, she is named Fujioka Shizu, a clan member of the Fuijioka clan that specializes in Wind and Lightning based ninjutsu. To the clan, she is the perfect prodigy since she is mature, quiet, aloof, intelligent, and strong compared to most children.

She is the perfect girl, many admired her and some boys even had a crush on her.

To the clan, she is the perfect shinobi, able to bring them to the political standing they once were. They were, after all, one of the six founding clans of Konoha including the Senju, Uchiha, Shimura, Sarutobi and Hatake. Too bad, they now fell to being a simple minor clan in Konoha.

What they didn't know is that she remembers her past life, her past life as Hai Jie.

She is sociable (somehow), and liked to keep track of the Canon characters, so when she found out that Haruno Sakura has an older brother, one her age. She very obviously freaked out.

* * *

**Kano's POV**

"Hey you, the one with white hair!" I heard someone call me, a girl, a girl that is probably my age. I wonder why.

"Yes? Who are you?" I asked the girl. She is...average I think, long grey hair...and _wait, there is a person that is not Hatake that has grey hair?! A_nd blue eyes, and is wearing an attire for shinobi; battle kimono, skirt with silts, tights...

"I am Fujioka Shizu, what's your name?" Fujioka? If I remember correctly, the Fujioka are a clan, specializes in Wind and Lightning based jutsu, and both were rather rare in Fire Country. They were part of the Six Founding Clan too...I wonder what she has to do with me.

"Haruno Kano. Forgive me if I sound rude, but why are you talking to me." I asked, and she smirked. I wonder if she is one of the stuck up ones...

"你以为只有你被送到这一个世界吗？*" Wha-How is she speaking Chinese?!

"你也更我一样？*" I asked despite knowing the answer.

"对了~*" She answered, and suddenly became _very _cheerful.

"So, now let's go!" I was dragged and I swear she is a hulk; or at least as strong as one.

* * *

"So...what now?" I asked.

"Introduction of course!"

"Ha?"

"I mean, introduce ourselves, of our past live." She said, I could almost see her bouncing up and down.

"I was called 海诘*，you can call me that too if you want, in private of course." She smiled.

"Okay, well, my name is 意灵." I smiled, "And yes, I was a girl..."

"Poor you... When did you...well, died? I was 12 years old." She grinned.

I smirked, "I was 14."

* * *

**Dictionary (Chinese)**

**"你以为只有你被送到这一个世界吗？"-Do you think that you are the only one that is sent to this world?**

**"你也更我一样？"- You are the same as me?**

**"对了~"-Correct~**

**"意灵"-A Chinese Name.**

**海诘-A Chinese name.**

* * *

We talked about many things. About our current lives, the funny moments we had, and some of the most stupid thing we did and many many more.

I am not sure what made me trust her without a doubt even though we just met several minutes age. But I think that we are in a same boat, that made us bond I guess.

"You know, Namikaze-sama is alive." I licked my ice cream. Somehow I had taken to calling the Yondaime 'Namikaze-sama' instead.

"Eh? I didn't know! Stupid clan kept me inside and never let me out, and do you know how hard it is to keep check on some of the Canon characters? I had to talk with freaking 4 to 6 years olds to get just a tiny bit of information!" She complained.

"Haha, we both are similar I guess. We could take care of children as an older brother or sister but for us to treat them as equal is rather hard..." I smiled.

"And how did you know of my existence?" I asked again.

"You didn't know? You are the only one that had escaped the Tanaka Nadeshiko without mentally scarred, you are the talk of the housewives for some time." She smirked. Tanaka Nadeshiko really does have a rather horrifying name, doesn't she?

"And I am going to the Academy this year!" She squealed.

"Hmm, I started last year. We would most likely be in the same hear, if you manage to get to the Sixth Year." I said.

"Eh, you already started?! How?" She looked shocked, that is to be expected.

"Ah, I er...played genjutsu on civilians. I think the Namikaze-sama is interested, so he met with me, and proposed to let me in the Academy a year early. By the way, did you know that he actually used Kage Bunshin to do paperwork?" I said, snickering at the end.

"Really? I thought it was only in fanfiction. Then again this is AU and there are already so many differences, I wonder what will happen in the future..." She mumbled.

"Who knows, but things will definitely not be the same, for sure. Our knowledge will be useless...in the end, we are just simple prodigies with memories of our past life."

* * *

We agreed to train together every day. After all, we both had a common goal. Survive the Fourth Shinobi War and enjoy the time that has less drama going on.

And at least live to the age of 31.

I went to fetch Sakura and went back home.

'I wonder if I will really live through the Fourth Shinobi War...' I mused as I combed Cherry's hair.*

* * *

**Cherry's-Sakura's nickname by Kano, I am going to use that when it is Kano's POV. For those that doesn't understand, please check Diary.**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, a new SI OC. Review please, no flames, but criticism is okay. And I am Chinese, yet my Chinese is not good neither. Got a problem? *glares***

**New Mission to my dear readers:**

**Would you imagine the Uchiha Sasuke whining, "Sasuke wants candy, gimme gimme!"**

**Or would you rather imagine Bovino Lambo from KHR acting like Orochimaru?**

**What is your feeling about this?**

**That, and screw the schedule. I will update randomly from now on.**


	12. Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC and some others...**

* * *

**Yinko: Yeah I know. But thanks for the advise. You think Sasuke whining is creepy? I wonder what will be your reaction if _Uchiha Madara _is whining. My mind is really unpredictable, hehehehe.**

**Littlebirdd: Oh, you go to google, type in 'KHR Lambo' and you see.**

* * *

The Second Year of the Academy starts today (for me anyways), Shizu and I had met up in front of the Academy. I also met Shizu's parents, Fujioka Nami and Fujioka Kaito. Both were civilians. They sell dango, I promised the go there when I get my dango craving.

The lessons were okay, though slightly advanced for normal 11 and 12 years old. Thank whatever up there that I died at 13, at the end of the year. So to me, the lessons were...manageable. Yeah, it is okay, fine, totally fine ahahaha...Seriously, Izumo-san was right, anything related to ninjas are crazy in a way. These questions were so damn hard. I think I need to hole myself in the library again. No wonder Canon!Naruto failed, and Itachi is a damn genius.

I hope Shizu could handle these things, I remember she said that she died at the age of 12, so these things will be really hard for her. Though she had parents unlike me...Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

I sighed as I tried my best to concentrate on what the instructor, Kiryuu-sensei is teaching. She is better than Ito-sensei for sure. She sounds very authoritative, loud and demands respect, a lot of it.

Ito-sensei voice is okay, but she speaks a little too fast. I often had to strain my ear, or remember what she said before slowly processing it in my head to understand what she meant.

Mizushima-sensei is very quiet. I often had to listen very attentively to catch what he said. I remember that once I was so exasperated that I tried to understand lip reading.

Kaname-sensei's tone is very taunting, dark and sarcastic. I often had to stop myself from flinching, stuttering or scurrying away whenever he talked. He often insults me, taunt me, and criticise me for the smallest mistakes. But I am slowly getting used to it.

Sometime when I thought about it, are they preparing and guiding us in their own way?

Ito-sensei trains us to listen to fast conversations and read lips.

Mizushima-sensei trains us to listen to soft conversations.

Kaname-sensei prepares us for not flinching or getting emotional in battle when an opponent insults us.

Maybe I am just overthinking.

I wonder if Shizu is taking the test now, hope that she will pass with flying colors...wait, didn't Shizu said that her favourite character is Itachi...? ...I swear if she is fangirling when she should be concentrating on the test...

* * *

In another class, Shizu shivered at the sudden chill, 'Why do I suddenly get such a dark feeling...? She thought as she quickly flew through the paper, occasionally glancing at a raven haired boy.

Said boy shivered 'Is this the 'stalking fangirl' that even Shisui is scared of?'

* * *

I continued to listen to the detailed lecture on manipulation and body language _though I still can't believe that they teach these things at the Acaedmy...though it does makes sense, we are going to be shinobi after all..._

"On a side note, when you are lying, you need to keep calm, and act normally, without showing any signs of nervousness or any emotion related to it. Later we, the instructors will supervise you on your test of how well you can manipulate someone." She said.

_Seriously, supervise us on manipulating someone?!_

"And no, it wouldn't be an official test. So you will need to pick a target of your own, no civilians, and manipulate them into giving you something, preferably money or anything worth." She added.

_Oh my kami, this thing is getting harder and harder by seconds..._

"You have only one day, but the Academy will proceed as usual."

I sighed as I glanced at my...classmates, _Academy students that are Fourth Year or above isn't really considered as civilians..._I heard that helpful sentence from Izumo-san, when she suddenly attacked me because I might have sneaked up from behind her. I tried to complain that shinobi should be protecting civilians instead. After the intelligent sentence had came a sarcastic mocking one, "_Besides, I am a civilians too remember?"_

* * *

Kano had forgotten that, no matter what, as long as you still can move, you are still enlisted as a shinobi. But it doesn't matter now anyways...

* * *

I walked around the street as I took note of every shinobi I saw. _Be the predator, and _they _are the prey _I thought as I stalked around the district that I remember shinobi often likes to go.

"Hey, watch where you are going?!" someone yelled.

I looked to my right and saw a 12 years old boy, wearing a hitai-ate _A Genin...most likely anyways._

Apparently a drunk _Why is that man drunk in daytime? _had tumbled into him, splashed him with alcohol _Sake maybe?_

"Shaddap, yer the ones bumped into me!" Her shouted back.

"Grr..." That Genin looked enraged.

I smiled secretly, chance~

I put on a genjutsu of a brown haired, yellow eyed little boy. I rushed to the boy, not noticing the calculating gaze that followed me.

* * *

"Hi shinobi-san, why are you so angry?" I asked the fuming boy that is stalking down the street.

"Hm?" I growled as he turned around, I purposely flinched before stuttering, "I-I said, w-why are y-you so a-angry..."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." He said.

"No no! It is okay, nevermind. You were really angry anyways." I smiled.

"Hm, what's your name? I am Uryuu Jin." He smiled. _The Uryuu clan, a clan of specialized water affinity users, _my mind supplied. They were also a cousin clan of the Amefurashi clan in Kiri.

"I am ...Okumura Rin, nice to meet you!" I really don't know why I chose 'Okumura Rin', really I don't. Since Blue Exorcist was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"What did you want?" He asked, he is quite polite I think.

"I wanted to ask why were you so angry, Mama had said that 'anger looks good on no one'." I replied, quoting Chouko. It kind of pains me to do so but it is to make my cover believable.

"Oh...Well, I was just angry at that drunken man. Don't worry." He smiled.

"Then...then will you be my friend?" I asked, acting hopeful.

"Eh...why do you want me to be your friend, don't you have any other friends?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, people don't wanna play with me cuz my eyes are weird..." I mumbled, luckily I made my eye color weird.

"I think I will be your friend then..." He mumbled.

"Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed and hugged him. It felt so weird though...

"Hey hey, calm down!" He tried to pry me off him.

* * *

"Ehehe~ sorry, I was just really happy. Back in Suna no one wanted to play with me." I grinned.

"Wait, you are from Suna?"He asked, surprised.

"Yup, my family traveled here as merchants. Papa and mama wanted to sell silks." I smiled. Suna was rather famous for its silks, so a silk merchant would be a perfect cover. Since many are silk merchants in Suna.

"Eh..." He seems to contemplating, it couldn't be that my cover is blown right? So fast?!

"You must be quite rich then, silks are rather expensive after all." He patted my head.

"Not really, mama and papa's silk don't sell really well in Suna, that's why we came here." I replied, smiling. I sighed in relief, inwardly of course.

* * *

We talked for some time, I decided that it is starting getting boring. And I had my eyes on something I really wanted for some time, and he _will _buy it for me.

"Hey, can you help me find papa and mama? They should be at the shopping district." I tugged on his shirt.

"Okay!" He smiled.

And I smirked inwardly.

Operation Gold shall now commence.

* * *

Truthfully, it wasn't really hard getting anything from that boy. And I am sure that there are years to come before he actually noticed my that he is manipulated.

"Wow..." I looked (read: ogled) at a silver necklace, and a light pink Sakura pendant.

I had wanted to buy it for Sakura, really. But I don't want to risk going bankrupt or something. Under-aged children are prohibited from touching their parent's money, only a stipend is sent to each orphan every month. And not to mention that is is 5000 Ryo. And here 100 Ryo is equivalent to RM 57.9 in my old world.

"Eh, is it that pendant?" Jin asked. So unsuspecting.

"Eh? Yeah...It is really pretty...I kinda wanna give it to Mebuki, my lil' sis..." I mumbled.

"Hmm, I will buy it for you then!" He said cheerfully.

"Eh! You don't have to, really!" I said, tumbling over my words. Just a little longer...

"No, it's okay. Just let me buy it for you, I have money!" He grinned, waving some Ryo around.

I fidgeted, "A-are you sure? Won't you parents scold you? I don't wanna get you scolded..." I muttered, picking my fingers 'nervously'.

"Don't worry! It is my own money, so it's okay." He smiled, and went in the store.

It is not my fault that he is so easily to manipulate...

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I thanked him repeatedly, feigning excitement.

"Nah, don't talk about it." He said sheepishly.

I nodded furiously, face set in comical determination. "I won't!"

"I don't mean it like that..."

"Rin! Where are you, Rin?" I cast a genjutsu on him, letting him think that my 'mother' and 'father' are looking for me.

"Ah, that's papa and mama!" I cheered.

"Oh, good bye then." He said a little sadly.

I looked at him and grinned, "Next time I come to Konoha, I will definitely repay you!"

"Haha, see you next time then."

"Come on Rin, it's time to go!" 'Papa' shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Um...goodbye then, well...You are really kind so I will definitely remember you!" I tried to be dramatic, he laughed and patted my head, "Yeah, goodbye too. See you next time!"

I nodded and ran to my 'papa' and 'mama'.

Operation Gold, succeed.

This time I didn't miss the gaze, I shivered and ignored it.

I feel very guilty, but it doesn't matter now since my 'mission' is now completed.

* * *

"Now, we will give out the results of you unofficial 'test'." Kiryuu-sensei smirked.

"Now let everyone see what you got!" She yelled, her smirk still in place.

Some held up Ryo and coins, some didn't have anything. Some had a new bruise on their body. Some looked thoroughly ashamed.

I held up the pendant I got. And it got everyone's attention.

"Hmm, so Kano is the winner then! Here." Kiryuu pushed a paper to me.

"Hah?"

"This is the registration for the special classes, they instruct the students to specialize in undercover missions, manipulations, information gathering and covert missions." She said, "And if you show enough promise, you will get an extra class from one of the T&I. And if you are really good, you will probably get requited into T&I."

I stared at that paper in an emotion I couldn't quite place a name on, gratitude, I think. And to be honest I was still confused of what I could become.

"Don't get your hope high yet, brat. If you don't show your skill, you will be kicked out." She warned.

But my attention was all on this paper. With this, I will be able to avoid any front line missions, or any missions that require me to fight with huge flashy jutsus._  
_

My taijutsu won't exactly be needed, if I were in T&I. I will be safe from all the fighting.

But I might have to die at the age of 21.

I most likely won't get into the Intelligence Division, but ah well...I am going to die in the Fourth Shinobi War anwyays, either at the start or during the Ten Tails Revival Arc. I won't survive.

I am not strong enough.

I am weak.

I will be a burden, something I absolutely hate to be.

It's okay.

Even though I will most likely not complete my dream, I just don't want to be in the front lines no matter what, fighting S Rank nuke-nin, witnessing S Ranked battles, being a burden, useless.

Yes, no matter what I will find a way to not be a burden. Even is that way is a coward's.

* * *

**So yeah, do you really think that Kano should be in T&I? Anyways, review please, no flames but critics will be fine.**


	13. Meeting the Weasel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OCs.**

**Warning: Spoiler? A little. Maybe a slight Itachi bashing-ish part, don't flame me, Itachi-fans!**

* * *

**Arcami:Thanks~ Are you a...don't know, can you see the future or read my mind or something? That is what I planned!**

**Yinko and Littlebirdd: Ah, it is what he thinks. Did you notice that it is in Kano's POV.**

**Lieutenant Akira: He will be, but he probably won't be as strong as you wanted him to be in the beginning.**

* * *

"Hey, Shizu!" I waved at her after school.

"Uh hi, Kano..." She waved back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Torture...I never knew the test was so hard! Lucky we studied together!" She exclaimed.

"Ehehe...So, did you see Itachi?" I asked, he is supposed to take the test together with Shizu.

"Yeah! He is just so cool! But he is kind of Sasuke-ish though." She squealed, but quiet down at the end.

"...Sasuke-...ish?" I asked.

"Yeah, like really arrogant and don't want to talk with others!" She explained, downtrodden.

"Sigh...well, he will probably become the 'Itachi' we knew soon enough. Most likely after some very motivational or traumatizing." I said sighing, "Shizu..."

"Huh?"

"What if...what if I were to join T&I?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Wha-?!" She exclaimed.

"Yesterday, when you are having your grading test. My instructor had given our class, the Sixth years, an unofficial test." I started.

"What is it then?" She asked, interested.

"I was getting there." I glared at her in annoyance and seeing her sheepish expression I continued, "We are given a test to manipulate someone, a shinobi, to gain something valuable. Preferably gold or silver or anything of the sorts." I said.

"What?! Thats...thats twisted..." I heard her mumble.

I sighed, "Well, I won."

"What did you get?" She interrupted me, agian.

"I got a silver necklace, with a pendant that is shaped as a Sakura. When I asked the store owner after I got it, he said that it can store chakra so that the person's chakra can be refilled when he or she is low on it." I explained, enjoying the moment at her jaw-slacked, wide-eyes expression, "But I asked the store owner if I could carve something on it. He said yes, so I went and begged Izumo-san, my neighbour to carve a barrier seal that will react when the wearer is in danger. Fuel by my chakra." I explained.

"Ohh, but how does it know that the wearer is in danger?" Shizu asked.

"When a chakra with hostile motive is within 10 feet of the wearer." I replied.

"Now, getting out of topic. Like I said just now, what is I were to join T&I?" I asked.

"So what?"

"I...if possible, I might be in the Intelligence Division..." I said.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously.

"If, _if _I were to be in the Intelligence Division. Well, you have read till the part where the HQ in Kumo got blasted into bits right?" I said.

"...You will die." It is a statement.

"Yeah, I will. Even if I were out in the battlefield, I will most likely die too. I am a coward, I don't want to face those scary enemies, I don't even want to know of Uchiha Madara."

"But you promised..."

"Yeah I know, but I am a coward alright?! The Killing Intent during the Kyuubi Attack is already too much for me to handle, you expect me to stay alive while being showered with the _Shinju's_ chakra, a combination of all tail beasts?!" My voice rose an octave in the end. "I can't! It is impossible for me!"_  
_

"Kano...I think you are thinking a little bit too hard. Right now, just enjoy the peace alright?" She sighed.

"But..." I protested.

"Kano! Stop worrying too much! I know, I know. The battle between Kaguya and Team 7 is at least thousandths time more than normal but it is a battle between _Gods_, I know we won't survive, but...but at least hope alright? At least, we can live our lives out before we die. I know we will die, we don't stand a chance at all. But just ignore it right now, we have to live happily for now. Kano, sometimes, just-just don't think too much. Just take it easy and, ya know..." She finished rather lamely.

"...Yeah, I guess so..." I sighed, still doubtful.

"Kano...Just smile for now. I don't like to see you sad..."

Smile...I felt my lips twitch into a smile.

"Okay"

* * *

"Kano~"

"No."

"Kano~ Please?"

"No Shizu, I have already said this many times."

Shizu and I are currently in a argument (without yelling or pointing fingers) that I should go and greet Itachi.

Yep, the Uchiha Itachi.

Which is one of my least favorite character by the way. (No offense to Itachi fans)

"Shizu..." I groaned and covered my eyes.

She and her damn puppy eyes. And I thought that it was not possible, puppy eyes were...totally unrealistic. Seriously those sparkles...

"Please~ for me?"

Critical Blow.

Defend Team lost the fight.

"Fine..."

* * *

The Uchiha Itachi of this world is arrogant.

He is childish, in a way.

Selfish, somehow.

And is a brat.

"Uchiha-sa-."

"Go away! I do not associate with you clanless orphans!"

But his vocabulary is not bad though.

Too bad his tone is rather annoying.

"Can you stop bothering me?"

"Can I just say-!"

"No, go away."

And he kept interrupting me.

A so very annoying brat.

"Uchiha-san!"

"Do away, I have already said that I do not associate with you clanless orphans!"

Snap!

There goes my patience.

"Uchiha! You freaking bitchy little brat, shut the f-k up already! Why can't you let me finish my sentence?!"

"..."

"Good! I had just wanted to say a 'hello' to fellow prodigies, I had thought the Uchiha clan was much more better than this! Are your really a prodigy?! Your manners suck by the way!"

"...I-I...You were the one bothering me! And I refuse to acknowledge you as a fellow prodigy! You are just a lucky clanless orphan!"

Oh so mature, note the sarcasm.

"Shut up, at least I am not as childish as you are!" Usually I won't be like this but the 'clanless orphan' comment really got into me.

Freaking brat.

So damn annoying-Tch, I need to get my emotions in control...

I breathed in and out, calming myself down.

"Whatever, I'm Haruno Kano. Hope that we will never be in the same team, Uchiha Itachi."

I glared at him, using genjutsu to make him feel as if my eyes are glowing an eerie green, as the surrounding temperature is dropping at a fast rate, and shadows started to rise behind me.

Hope I traumatize him for eternity.

* * *

**Yes! This is how I though a child! Itachi will be. I don't believe that he will be all polite, and things like that at such a young age. But I shall have him change to the Uchiha Itachi from canon soon enough.**

**Review please, no flames, but critics will be fine.**


	14. AN

**To all my dear readers, (to be honest I kind of want to call you all ducklings) I have an announcement.**

**I won't be updating this week, not Sunday either. I have exam, you all know what exam means right? It is horrible and terrible. It makes us sick from stress too! And I am taking Trial Exam this time so yeah, bye~**

**That and I upping this story's rating to M. I am not doing anything too mature, but just...well, cautious. Yep! I don't want to accidentally write something that is out of the T rating and get my story deleted.**

**See you sometime soon~ And please check this fic's side chapters, Diary if you are interested.**

**Lots of Love to my dear lil' ducklings!**

**-Money-My Life**


End file.
